


A Carnation For The Gentleman?

by angstbirb



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And so is Jim, Caring Harvey, Ed is a dork, Edward is the baby boy of GCPD, F/F, Flower Crowns, Fluff and Angst, I will go down with these ships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Language of Flowers, M/M, Milkshakes, Mixed POV, POV Edward Nygma, POV Jim Gordon, POV Oswald Cobblepot, Plot Twists, Riddles, Season1!Ed, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Timeline What Timeline, fuck you riddler, harvey -secretly cares- bullock, im gonna ignore ed's other personality because that fucked the whole character up, sleep is a lie, tea and music is not, where gee cee pee dee is actually nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbirb/pseuds/angstbirb
Summary: I am very bad at summaries. But i will try for you allMurders across the Gotham. All are connected. The more this rope untangles, the more secrets gets revealed. But will our favourites, the king of Gotham, the knight in shining armour, and forensic scientist make it through?well, read it and find out!





	A Carnation For The Gentleman?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this story might be familiar to you, because it is! I had started a work a very long time, but decided to start all over again. so uh, enjoy i guess??

* * *

* * *

**ED'S APARTMENT**

He could do it.

He had done it before.

Well, he was doing it everyday. With a groan Edward pulled himsel up from the bed, which normally shouldn't feel this comfortable. Unless someone was planning to murder him, and changed his bed with one that was way more comfortable so he would stay at bed just a few more minutes. He felt as if someone was banging a door in his head repeatedly. He was probably gonna be sick.

The weather was always unpredictable here in Gotham, which was a bad thing. Never knew when it would rain, or melt you to the sidewalk as soon as you took a step out of your apartment.

He reached out for his glasses with a yawn, walking half asleep in the small apartment, towards the bathroom. Stripping out of his clothes, he jumped straight into the shower. He moaned as ssoon as the steaming water hit his skin. It felt simply amazing, after a sleep, after almost a week without less than 10 hours of sleep. It took a good talk from Captain Essen about the consequences of coming back to work without at least 8 hours of sleep, to get him to go home early.

After a 30 minutes long shower, Edward carefully slipped out of the water, turning it off. He wrapped a towel around his waist, before brushing his teeth. Done with almost everything, Edward came out. And truly, he wasn't expecting what he saw.

Victor Zsasz, was sitting on the counter in the kitchen, a smile on his face which people normally would find terrifying. But he wasn't anyone of course. He gasped, a hand going for the towel around himself, clutching it tighter against himself, which the assassin replied with a laugh.

''Nice legs, Nygma'' Ed blushed, throwing the nearest soft object at him which he caught.

''What are you doing- wait no_ how did you get in_?! I dont remember giving you a key!'' He questioned as he quickly grabbed a clean pair of clothes, rushing back to the bathroom, embarresed

''oh come on, I dont get to see the view?'' he joked ''dont worry though. You can be cute, but i have my eyes on Alvarez!'' he paused, before speaking again ''i also bought breakfast!''

Oh, so that was what was smelling so nice. ''...what did you get?''

''uhh... the spinach and feta wrap from the new place'' replied Zsasz.

Edward came out dressed, wearing black pants and a dark green shirt that hugged his chest just right, like his pants. It was either this, or dirty clothes. He dragged a chair to the counter, knowing that the other would no way get down. It was his favourite place. Edward knew why, though. And never said a word. They ate in silence, the company of the other enough.

* * *

**GCPD**

After the breakfast, Edward went straight back to work, feeling rested more than ever. Zsasz followed him of course, without any reason. Edward shook his head as he focused on what he left before;

the black rose case. At least, that was what Jim and Ed were calling it.

The victim always had a carving in his chest, and a single flower placed in it. Well, practically inside the heart. After the second murder, a pattern started to form. All 2 dead people, working at the GCPD, and Ed talked to them daily. Let it be for a file, or while getting a single cup of coffee. But just a coincidence, he thinks as he shakes his head once again. He looked around, for any sign of Jim, a bit surprised when he didnt see him. Since the bodies, the detective had gotten paranoid. But he guessed losing 3 people at once, with two being once cops at the same place he worked, did that. He started talking to Ed more, making him socialize with others. It was nice, he had to admit. But the sudden interest was a bit too much for the anti-social nerd.

''Ey _**Riddle Man**_!'' boomed a voice not so far behind Edward. Of course he knew that voice. The only person who called him that name.

Tom Dougherty

Edward took a deep breath, slowly turning around with the smile he always wore around the likes of Tom, to face the bulky man ''Yes?''

''Bullock wanted me to let you know Gordon was looking for you. I dont know whats going on between you two, but im glad youre staying away from Kristen.'' wait- between him and jim- Before he could correct Tom, the other looked at his watch, cursing. '

''gotta go, bye Little Riddle Man'' Ugh, he hated the names he was calling him so much. It was childish. Ridiculous level childish.

Edward didnt go up to the office right away, he still had to finish what he had to do down in the lab. So half an hour passes with him in the lab, going through a book he borrowed from the library to find out what type of flowers they were. Today looked like it was one of his lucky day, he managed to verify the first flower. It was an Eyebright. He also looked into the meaning, but it meant nothing. He wrote what he found into the small notebook he always carried with him before making his way to Jim's desk.

''Detective? I heard you were looking for me?'' the second jim herd ed talk, his head snapped up, a smile making its way up on jim's face. Jim nodded. ''You usually came early, got worried. Especially after that one hour talk Captain gave you.'' Ed chuckled, color climbing up to his cheeks.

Of course jim noticed it. How nervous ed got around him, stuttering and blushing. In fact, he found it cute, if he had to admit. And he looked quite nice, no matter what the others said. He ws tall, slim, had legs for days (Jesus, those long legs), his skin was really smooth, and he had a smile so bright, Jim couldnt help but to smile back. And if he knew he smelled nice, it was something just for him to know. '' Well that, and I wanted to know if you found anything about the case.''

''Oh, I actually did!'' Edward beamed, grinning. Jim grabbed the file he was handed, full of notes that he knew, was also in ed's small notebook. ''The first victim's flower is an cammelia. There are 3 colors. White, red and pink. I am still trying to find the second one, but its drying fast.'' jim nodded, placing the file into a file on his desk much bigger.

''thank you Ed. What about the third one?''

''Its in good condition, so it shouldnt take too long''

With that Ed turned around, ready to leave when Jim spoke again.''Ah, before you go, there is something I want to tell you'' oh no. That voice was never good news. He did not like that voice one bit. Too serious.

Edward gulped, turning back around to face Jim who was now standing on his feet. ''Harvey says he saw Penguin's car not so far away from the building. Be careful, and stay away from him, will you? He is dangerous, Ed. I- We dont want you getting hurt'' It was more like a mixture of a request and a warning, and Ed would be lying if he said it had no effect on him. He also knew Oswald and Jim had a past, but he did not push any of them for more information. So he just nodded and turned around, going back to his desk, not noticing the looks Harvey was giving Jim

Jim sat down, sighing as he hoped this time ed would listen to him about staying out of something. Normally when it was about getting information about a case e wouldnt say anything, but Penguin was something else. He couldnt help but to notice the hungry looks he always had in his eyes when he looked at Ed, since that day at his apartment. He didnt know, but he had this feeling to just keep Ed away from him, perhaps jealousy. How could Oswald out of everyone could be _so close_, make him laugh and smile but Jİm didnt? He growled softly, grabbing the nearby pen on his desk, fiddling with it. He was too lost in his thoughts, he didnt see Harvey approach him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. ''Alright Jim, you have to calm down''

''I am calm'' replied Jim, not so calmly

''Look Jim, Ed is not some 4 years old child. He knows how dangerous stuff can be. He is working at GCPD for god's sake! Relax. He cant exactly do his work with you breating down his neck. If you want to spend more time with him, invite him over dinner, jesus. Its like im watching a teenager have a crush over another'' Harvey huffed patting his shoulder once more. ''And if youre worried about the case, Jim, its just a coincidence those two were going to be under Ed's teaching.''

Perhaps Harvey _was right. _Maybe it was just a coincidence that those two were going to be Ed's assistant half day. But Jim had this feeling, and it always proved him right if he sensed something was wrong about something. ''But hey, at least he no longer locks himself into the lab like he had been doing for the last 3,5 years and he is talking to people, so I call it a win'' just as Jim got ready to say something, a cop came running, taking deep breaths

''murder... another at the.... the docks'' The man explained through gasps. Jim raised an eyebrow at Harvey, who shrugged before they got up.

* * *

**CRIME SCENE**

The weather was not good today, not at all, and being near the river where the wind was stronger did not help at all. Edward only had the thin dark shirt to protect him against the harsh hits of the wind.

So here Edward was, shivering like he never did before, unable to wra his arms around himself because he had a body to examine and he needed to take notes. ''t-the uh... blood hasnt dried yet, w-which means the murderer killed him not so long ago. And he was-wasnt killed here. There is little t-to none blood on the ground. The only way for the b-body to c-come here is through- through water with a small boat'' he started circling the body, walking non stop, hoping it would help him warm his body up just a bit.

''Jesus Ed, youre shaking like a leaf, come here'' Suddenly Ed finds a pair of arms wrapping a too big jacket over him, which isntantly starts warming him up of course. He grabs the jacket from inside, hugging it close to his body. Though he is shaking less now, its still there. Harvey sighs, calling Jim over to him

''we are done here. Come on we are going back. My balls are freezing out here, and you-'' he points at Ed ''-are coming with us. I want my jacket back, once you stop shivering at the GCPD''

The ride back is quiet, with car warmer than ever. He would be lying if ed said he did not fall asleep and woke up 5 minutes before the ride was over.

* * *

**GCPD**

''thank you detective'' Harvey nearly jumped out of his seat, cursing as he took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. The damn kid wasnt even looking guity, in fact he was smiling. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for the other to continue what he was saying ''for the jacket, i mean'' Harvey chuckled, nodding his head as he took the jacket back

'' we cant have you freezing ed. Then who will give me my daily nearly heart attack? Or help us by sneaking and examining the bodies and sacrifice their sleep eh?'' Harvey smirked, placing the jacket on the chair. Ed blushed, nodding.

If a year ago somebody said he would be taking care of Ed like this, he would have arrested them for taking illegal substances. He didnt even know when it started, he just developed the feeling to take care of him. Could be because the boy himself, a genius, forgot to do it. But now it felt normal, to drop his jacket on him, make harmless jokes and tease the poor boy. 

Just as harvey noticed, Ed opened his mouth to say something, an unexpected thing happened. Edward covered his mouth in an instant of course, but not before he let out a sneeze. It was not loud, in fact like a kitten sneezing. The two looked at each other, one blushing furiously, the other too shocked to say anything. Once harvey recovered, he spoke,

''bless you''

''thanks...''

* * *

**ICEBERG LOUNGE**

Oswald watched the bouquet on the table in his office- no, glared at it as if it said something offensive. He had been staring at it harshly and thinking, whether he should just trash the plan and get rid of the flowers. He doesnt even know why he is this nervous. It was something easy, so simple. 

Send the flowers, To Ed. 

And yet here he was, thinking too much about it

He groaned loudly, burying his face into his hands. What was he thinking, ordering a combination like this!? Edward wasn't like other people, he would see the message in an instant. Those shining eyes that once looked at him with such Joy and happiness would turn into pure disgust. Everything would be, fucked up.

Pink Camellia, Daffodil, Gloxinia, Coral Rose, Orange Rose and Moss Rosebud. He took his time choosing carefully of course. Each and every single one of them had a meaning.

Oswald took a very deep breath, grabbing a pen, tapping the end on his cheek. He would also write something, of course. But what should he write? 

Minutes passed with not a single word written on the card. Oswald slammed the pen down onto the table. Why was it so hard for him?! He took down mob bosses faced death and pulled middle finger right into its face, he took great risks to make it to where he was.

And here he was sweating nervously, trying to write something _lovely _for somebody he loved. Like a...a teenager having a crush on the school's famous boy!

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts, that he didn't notice getting lost in, in the first place. "Come in!" He sighed, and let himself relax at the sight of one Victor Zsasz.

"Heya boss. How's the bouquet coming along? Is it ready?" He sat down, legs crossed as he poked a pedal. Oswald quickly pulled it away, glaring at him. 

"It's coming along perfectly fine, thank you. And did you do what I said?" Zsasz nodded, smiling

"He went to work with a full stomach, and safely like you requested. Though I must say boss, you have good taste in men. Should have seen those legs" he winked. Oswald immediately heated up, swatting Zsasz away 

"Alright go! Thank you." Zsasz grinned, hopping back up to his feet. "If you need me, I'll be at the store around the corner. Heard they were also selling milkshake. Imma try their place"

Oswald scoffed "try to not kill them this time"

"It is a crime, and im doing something good by getting rid of such bad criminals, boss. The taste of those milkshakes!" He shuddered.

"Oh by the way boss-" Zsasz stopped, a finger up, as he remembered something. "Another body was found at the docks. Again, they were supposed to be the former forensic's right hand kinda. "

Oswald frowned, nodding. This was serious. 4 people at once? They weren't connected, but they were. All were supposed to start working half time as forensic's helping hand. At crime scenes, storing evidence and such. And now they were all dead. He was worried. What if this murderer went after Ed and hurt him too?

He wouldn't admit, to except Victor, if anyone asked was this the reason the men surrounding GCPD, and the streets were now more than ever, even if in disguise.

He would never forgive himself if something happened to Ed

"Thank you, Victor. You're free to go" and with that Zsasz was gone, leaving Oswald alone. He eyed the flowers for another 10 minutes, before nodding to himself.

No matter the risk, he was gonna make sure the flowers would make it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Pink Camellia = Longing for you  
Daffodil = the sun is shining when im with you  
Gloxinia = love at first sight  
Coral Rose = Desire  
Orange Rose = fascination  
Moss Rosebud = confession of love
> 
> Oh man, here i go again. This one, I promise that I won't abandon. I really love this idea, and the ships. I will update every once or twice a week, but school is gonna start soon so i cannot promise that updates will be daily like it was used to be with my other fics in the past!


End file.
